Bug and Slug
by electrichead345
Summary: Aang visits Toph in her house and they go out in a trip to anywhere. They fight so much they started calling each other 'bug' for Aang and 'slug' for Toph. And after their short trip, their friendly relationship will never be the same again.


Chapter 1 – Toph's Departure

First of all, my name's Aang. As most of you know, I'm the Avatar, and I'm the last Airbender, I bring peace on the world, I make it balanced, I make sure the cycle will not be destroyed, and many more responsibilities, expectations, in my name.

Right now, I'm heading to a friend of mine. And I'm aching to visit her again – such a long time I haven't seen her.

I arrived in her garden and saw her patting a huge badgermole in the head. At my presence, her feet recognized me at once.

"Twinkle toes?" Her head went up, as she called my code name again. "Twinkle toes! It's you!"

And faster than I expected did she ran at me and hugged me so tight she squeezed my heart.

"Hey, Toph. I haven't seen you for a while. How's everything going?" I said as we broke apart.

"Everything's fine! How about you?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm fine, too." And there was a very, _very_ short pause, until I added: "I've missed you. A lot."

"I missed you very much, too!" Then she hugged me again.

"I've missed you, Aang." She let go of me again and, to my surprise, she punched me. She says that how she shows affection. "Why have you come, anyway? You're probably too busy to communicate with me. " She said rather lazily. I guess the drama's over now. She's back to her old self.

I shrugged. "Nothing special. Just want to say hello." If you don't want me around it's okay…" I said jokingly.

She laughed and I didn't even know why. "You're exaggerating." She fell silent at once. "I want to invite you to dinner." She said.

Frankly the food was well-prepared. It was served by the servants (of course – just by the sound of it), and they arranged the food in such manner that just by looking at it you'd be so mesmerized.

The food consisted mostly of dishes I did not recognize, but I can see there were soup, and a lot of pleasing-looking vegetables by different varieties.

It's very reminiscent of my first dinner in this palace-like residence but this time, we didn't fight – and we actually _flattered_ one another. At least, after all, we did our best during the war at the Comet, so we deserved what we were told.

After the dinner, Toph brought me her room. It was, surprisingly, well-kept and tidy. The room's theme was made for a princess, and Toph wouldn't have liked it if she could actually _see_ the room.

She says she prefers to sleep on the floor, where she could feel things. Because being up there in the royal, extra-soft bed, Toph feels like…a lady.

I said, "Toph, I think I should be going. I think I'm not supposed to sleep here."

"I want to go with you."

"You mean like…go out of this house?"

"Of course! I would like to get my feet off this smooth ground; and I want to be with you for…"She shrugged. "Just to have fun. Wouldn't it be great?"

I put my hand on my hair (I've got new hair) as I said, "Yeah. It would be…" I looked away from her – a little shy.

"I can teach you Earthbending if you'd like…although you've got most of it…" Then she blurted out: "I wanna get out of here!"

"Why? You're parents are sweet."

She laughed that really-big-mouth laugh. "Sweet? Are you kidding me? They haven't changed a single bit since we met! They treat me like a little girl!"

"But you _are_ a little girl."

Her eyes squinted and her mouth slightly opened.

"What I mean is –" I stammered.

Her expression turned to frightening, and then she grabbed my collar; my face inches from hers. She spoke in a menacing manner, "Listen, mister jump-all-the-time – say the little G-word again and I'll crack open your skull. And I'll _shave_ all the hair you've got and tie your ribs together in a knot." Each threat her head came closer to mine.

Then she let go of me. She said nicely, "Are we clear, Aang?"

"We're so clear." I breathed heavily.

She made me write a letter to her parents and placed it on her bed. It said:

_Dear mother and father,_

_I'm going. I will be back soon. Goodbye._

_ Toph_

"That's all? You wouldn't even say you love them?"

She snorted. "I don't have to. Besides, what's the point of telling them I love them? I'll only get very embarrassed."

"You know, telling someone you love them is very important. One day you'll realize you can't stay with them anymore and you'll never have the chance again."

"Shut up!"

Her tone shut me up. "Well, why won't you say goodbye to them formally? Why do you have to do this? It seems so weird…when all's okay and then you'll have to leave without telling them?"

"I said – _shut – up. _Because they won't LET me." She snapped. Oh, well.

Without bringing any other clothes and she didn't even bother to bring anything, she climbed up Appa's saddle excitedly.

Silence. Her arms are crossed around her chest, waiting for something to happen.

Then she extended her arms, saying loudly, "What? Make it _fly_!"

And I yelled, and Appa soared with a roar.

Her '_nanny'_ came running from the house, gaping. "Master Toph!" She called.

Toph sent a flying kiss and waved her goodbye.


End file.
